1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable stroller, and more particularly to a foldable stroller having a backrest frame that is folded automatically when folding the stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable stroller includes a backrest frame that can be folded automatically when folding the stroller. However, the backrest frame is connected to the remaining portion of the conventional foldable stroller by a relatively complicated structure. Hence, it is desirable that a foldable stroller has a simple structure for connecting a backrest frame to the remaining portion of the foldable stroller.